Specials For Sasuke
by Fu For Fujoshi
Summary: "Ini dia, 'Suke. Masakan buatanku, namanya Corn Tortolla with Tomato Salsa, ala Uzumaki Naruto... Ehehehe..." Reaksi si Raven Uchiha cukup normal, diam dan mengamati masakan Naruto yang agak 'berbahaya' dari segi penampilan. "Asal kau tau, Dobe! Kau tak harus menjadi jago masak jika ingin membuatku senang!"... Summarynya abal, drabble, SasuNaru, RnR


**Specials for Sasuke**

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: SasuNaru...  
**

**Warning: BL/Sho-ai, OOC, AU. drabble. Don't like don't read.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaaa..." Naruto, selalu berekpresi ceria, akhirnya muncul dari arah dapur, dengan sepiring makanan hasil buatannya. Membuat Sasuke yang beberapa waktu lalu ia hubungi agar segera datang ke apartmennya, menautkan alis dengan makanan yang tersaji indah diatas piring. "Ini dia, 'Suke. Masakan buatanku, namanya Corn Tortolla with Tomato Salsa, ala Uzumaki Naruto... Ehehehe..." Dengan bangga ia menyebutkan resep masakan yang ia buat. Resep berbahan dasar tomat yang susah payah ia cari di internet. Ia buat dengan hasil percobaan 4 kali gagal, dan baru 3 hari yang lalu ia berhasil membuatnya, kini, dengan rasa percaya diri tinggi khas Uzumaki Naruto, dia mempersembahkan masakan buatannya pada sang kekasih, yang sangat suka sekali pada buah Tomat. "Dicicipi ya!" pintanya sambil meletakkan hasil karyanya di depan dada Sasuke.

Reaksi si Raven Uchiha cukup normal, diam dengan wajah monoton khasnya, mengamati masakan si Pirang yang agak 'berbahaya' dari segi penampilan, dan terlebih lagi rasa dari masakan itu sendiri. Jujur saja, Sasuke tak yakin untuk mencicipi buatan Naruto.

"Kenapa, ini nggak beracun kok?" Naruto meyakinkan, tersirat gurat kekecewaan di wajahnya yang tampan mulutnya. Sementara Naruto, nampak berharap-harap cemas dengan reaksi Sasuke, ketika mencicipi masakan buatannya.

_'Semoga Sasuke suka,'_ mohon Naruto dalam hati.

Masih dengan ekpresi datarnya, Sasuke mengunyah dengan sangat-sangat pelan masakan si Dobe kesayangannya, dengan memejamkan mata. Mencoba menikmati perbaduan bumbu dan rasa tersebut.

Setelah dirasa cukup mengunyahnya, pemuda yang terkenal bermulut pedas itupun, menelan habis makanan yang ada dalam mulutnya. Diam sejenak, lalu membuka matanya. Oniks indah miliknya, menatap lurus kepada pupil safir cerah sang Uzumaki.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto antusias. Anak tunggal Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina itu yakin, jika buatannya sangatlah lezat, dan sangat pas dengan lidah 'cerewet' kekasihnya. "...Rasanya bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?"

Memilih menyeruput air putih yang memang sudah disiapkan Naruto untuk menghapus sisa makanan di lidahnya terlebih dahulu, sebelum menjawab keingintahuan, kekasihnya. Sempat kesal karena Sasuke berbelit-belit, tapi batal karena Sasuke akhinya mulai buka suara.

"Sebenarnya, masakanmu sangat-sangat lezat..." Kata Sasuke, sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan napkin biru milik Naruto.

"Oh ya? YESSS! AKU TAU AKU BISA! YEAAHH!" Sorak Naruto hiperbola, bahkan senyuman lebar tak henti-hentinya terkembang di wajahnya yang rupawan. Tapi, itu hanya sesaat saja. Setelah, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perkataannya...

"...Sangat lezat, jika aku harus berbohong."

CTHAARRR!

"Rasanya, seperti makan keripik jagung dengan saos tomat yang pedas.." Ya Tuhan, Naruto seperti tersambar petir kala itu. Kata-kata, Sasuke benar-benar melukai hatinya.

_'Kupikir, rasanya sudah...'_ Akh.. Habis sudah energi dan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan seperti apa perasaannya saat ini. Hanya ada kekecewaan yang mendalam dalam hatinya.

Sasuke sendiri menyadari perubahan mimik wajah Naruto yang awalnya ceria berubah menjadi sendu. Kedua pupil birunya juga sedikit berkabut, tapi inilah sifatnya. Sasuke memang orang yang tak bisa menghargai kerja keras orang lain, tapi bagi Sasuke, kejujuran adalah sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada harus terus menerus berbohong, untuk menimbulkan kekecewaan yang bisa saja lebih parah dari ini.

"Maaf.." Yang barusan adalah suara Uzumaki Naruto, yap.. seharusnya si Uchiha bungsu itu yang minta maaf, tapi sebaliknya. Padahal semua telah jelas, Narutolah yang merasa tersakiti oleh si Raven Uchiha. "Aku tidak pernah bisa membuatmu senang," ucap Naruto lirih. Sesaat, pernyataannya yang menyerupai bisikan tersebut membuat Sasuke menautkan alis. "Aku.. hanya ingin membuatkanmu, sesuatu yang beda dengan tomat-tomat favoridmu..."

Sasuke mendesah, dengan tetap berekpresi monoton seperti biasa, ia berjalan ke arah si Pirang. Mendekati anak tunggal Minato dan Kushina yang sedang murung. "Asal kau tau, Dobe! Kau tak harus menjadi jago masak jika ingin membuatku senang!" balas Sasuke, sempat membuat kekasihnya kaget karena mengangkat dagu mungil Naruto tiba-tiba. "Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah, tetap di sampingku, sampai kapanpun. Dan lagi, kau tersenyum untukku saja sudah membuatku bahagia."

Chee... Wajah Naruto memerah total saat ini. Dan sialnya lagi, kenapa Sasukenya bisa segombal itu saat ini. Tidak seperti Sasukenya saja. "Kau memang paling bisa, Teme!"

"Apanya?" Sasuke pura-pura bodoh. Wajahnya yang tampan malah malah berubah menjadi, eerrr mesum. Dan Naruto sadar benar, ekpresi kekasihnya yang demikian, akan berpengaruh 'buruk' untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

**+.+ S*N +.+**

**OMAKE...**

"Tapi, Sasuke... Apa benar masakan buatanku rasanya tidak enak?" Naruto kembali memastikan, dan sekedar memberi tau, kini mereka sedang 'beristirahat' di kamar tidur Naruto, dalam keadaan tak berbusana.

"Hn.."

"Yeah, Aku memang sudah gagal. Tapi, aku tidak gagal untuk 'memuaskanmu' kan, huh?" Dan Sasuke hanya mendengus atas perkataan Naruto yang agak tidak sopan tersebut… "Terserah..."

**+.+ S*N +.+**

**owari  
**

******+.+ S*N +.+**

******Wordnya cuma 750an, maklum ini kan drabble.. hehe, Suka? Review ya... Flame pun nggak masalah..  
**

******Salam,**

******Happy Happy Fu... ^_^  
**


End file.
